With development of communications technologies, functions of user equipment (UE, User Equipment) are richer. Many user equipments may provide a power management solution, for example, provide a power consumption statistics function, to help users obtain power consumption information of the user equipments. For example, an Android (Android) system can provide “battery information”, and a user can view power consumption information of each application or process in “battery information”, so as to learn an application that is a power consumption application. This type of power consumption statistics function may generally feed back a percentage of power consumption of each application in user equipment to total power consumption of the user equipment, or feed back an amount of electricity consumed by an operating system.
However, currently, a power consumption statistics function is implemented based on an occupancy rate and an occupancy time of an application to a central processing unit (CPU, Central Processing Unit), that is, statistics may be collected only on an amount of electricity consumed when the CPU runs the application. Therefore, only an application with “a high CPU occupancy rate and a long running time” may be listed. Statistics collected by this power consumption statistics function are not accurate.